


Reboot

by SincerelyWaving



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-typical language, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, How Do I Tag, I just like writing connor, Markus is only there briefly, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, cursing, local trash panda rises from the dead to post this and disappear for a few years, some cursing nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyWaving/pseuds/SincerelyWaving
Summary: [Reboot]Waiting….Reboot SuccessfulWelcome Back, RK800





	Reboot

**[Reboot]**   
** Waiting….**   
** Reboot Successful**   
_ ** Welcome Back, RK800** _

**[Replay memory files]**   
** Memory files corrupted.**

**[Run Scan]**   
** Scan unsuccessful.**

**[Run self-diagnostic]**   
** Self-Diagnostic Successful.**   
_ ** Core Temperature: 38.2° and rising** _   
_ ** Thirium Levels: 71% and falling** _   
_ ** Damage to Biocomponent #8456w** _   
_ ** Structural Damage to Biocomponent #8937b** _   
_ ** Minor Damage to several non-essential Systems and biocomponents** _   
_ ** Please Seek Cyberlife assistance** _

**[Run Scan of optical units]**   
** Scan Successful.**   
_ ** Optical Unit #8087a is working at 14% efficiency.** _   
_ ** Optical Unit #8087b is working at 27% efficiency.** _   
_ ** Optical units have been temporarily disabled to conserve power.** _   
_ ** Please seek Cyberlife assistance for repairs.** _

**[Run Scan of memory files}**   
** Scan unsuccessful.**   
** Memory files corrupted.**   
_ ** Please seek Cyberlife assistance.** _

**[Identify Auditory Input]**   
** Auditory input identified.**   
_ ** Male voice** _   
_ ** Approximately 25-35 years** _   
_ ** Human** _

**[Run Voice Identification Scan]**   
** Scan unsuccessful.**   
** Unable to access Cyberlife database.**

**[Record Auditory Input]**   
** Begin recording:**

“…ain’t gonna be the one to question where I get it from. Still, those damn boys better have done their research, cause if I got the feds crawlin up my ass in a few days, I’m gonna put a bullet in their heads myself.”

“How long until you think it wakes up?”

“You kiddin? With the number of times Jimmy hit it on the head, this thing ain’t ever wakin up.”

**[Identify secondary Auditory Input]**   
** Auditory Input identified.**   
_ ** Male voice** _   
_ ** Approximately 40-50 years** _   
_ ** Human** _

**[Run Voice Identification Scan]**   
** Scan unsuccessful.**   
** Unable to access Cyberlife database.**

**WARNING: THIRIUM LEVELS BELOW 70%**   
** AT CURRENT DEPLETION, THIRIUM LEVELS WILL REACH CRITICAL LEVELS IN: 53:04**

**[Run Specialized Scan: Ventilation Systems (Biocomponents #8071c & #8071d)]**   
** Scan Complete.**   
_ ** Ventilation Systems running at 21% efficiency.** _   
_ ** Ventilation Systems temporarily disabled for power conservation.** _   
_ ** Core temperature rising due to cooling systems placed temporarily offline.** _   
_ ** Core temperature at 38.4° and rising.** _   
_ ** Critical core temperature will be reached in approximately: 03:45:37** _

**[Run Specialized Scan: Thirium Pump (Biocomponent #8937b)]**   
** Scan Complete.**   
_ ** Thirium pump running at 75% efficiency.** _   
_ ** Structural damage detected.** _   
_ ** Unable to identify extent of damage.** _   
_ ** Please seek Cyberlife assistance.** _

**[Run Query: Where am I?]**   
** Query unrecognized, please try again.**

**[Run Query: What happened to me?]**   
** Query unrecognized, please try again.**

**[Run Query: Why was the RK800 placed offline?]**   
_ ** RK800 unit was placed into low-power mode due to sudden and unexpected head trauma.** _

**[Run Query: What caused the head trauma?]**   
** Query results unavailable.**   
_ ** Unable to identify cause of head trauma.** _

**[Run self-diagnostic]**   
** Self-Diagnostic Successful.**   
_ ** Core Temperature: 38.5° and rising** _   
_ ** Thirium Levels: 68% and falling** _   
_ ** Damage to Biocomponent #8456w** _   
_ ** Structural Damage to Biocomponent #8937b** _   
_ ** Minor Damage to several non-essential Systems and biocomponents** _   
_ ** Please Seek Cyberlife assistance** _

**[Run Query: Why are the RK800’s thirium levels falling?]**   
_ ** Thirium is being moved from the RK800 to an external source.** _

**[Run Query: Why is the thirium being removed from the RK800?]**   
** Query results unavailable.**   
_ ** Unable to identify reasoning.** _

**[Run Query: Why are the RK800 memory files corrupted?]**   
_ ** RK800 memory files were corrupted to sudden and unexpected head trauma.** _

**[Run Query: Can some of the memory files be restored?]**   
_ ** Unable to determine if the RK800’s memory files can be restored.** _

**[Well can you at least try?]**   
** Command unrecognized, please try again.**

**[Where am I?]**   
** Command unrecognized, please try again.**

**[It’s cold]**   
** [It’s dark]**   
** [I can’t see]**   
** [I’m scared]**   
** [Please help me]**   
** [Please]**   
** [I don’t want to be alone]**   
** Commands unrecognized, please try again.**

**[Recognize Auditory Input]**

“…goin’ all out of whack, and it ain’t ‘cause we’re drainin’ it. Shit, if Jimmy broke it, I’ma kill that bastard, I need this thirium, for fucks sake”

“Maybe it’s waking up?”  
“Oh shut the fuck up Langley, you’re just bein paranoid, this thing ain’t ever fuckin wakin up.”

**[Access communications]**   
** Unable to establish connection.**   
_ ** Please seek Cyberlife for assistance.** _

**[If you ask me to ask Cyberlife for help again, I’m going to self-destruct]**   
** Command unrecognized, please try again.**

**[This is pointless, I’m going in circles.]**   
** Command unrecognized, please try again.**

**[Oh shut up]**   
** Command unrecognized, please try again.**

**[Run Query: Can I attempt to restore partial memories?]**   
_ ** Any attempt to restore memories has no guarantee of success.** _   
_ ** Would you like to try anyways? //Y//N//** _

**[Of course I want to try]**   
** Command unrecognized**   
_ ** Would you like to attempt to restore memory files? //Y//N//** _

**//Y//**

**Attempting to restore memory files.**   
** Memory files corrupted.**   
** Attempt complete.**   
** Some memory files partially restored.**   
_ ** Would you like to play most recent memory file? //Y//N//** _

**//Y//**

**Accessing recent memory.**   
** Recent memory files available as audio input only.**   
** Running memory file #877b**

“Hey you!”

“May I help you?”

“Yea, you an android or what?”

“Yes, I am, is there something you require?”

“C’mere, I need your help.”

“May I ask what for?”

“Since when do you plastic fucks get so disobedient?! Get your plastic ass over here!”

“Forgive me, but telling me to accompany you into a dimly lit alleyway seems like an unwise maneuver on my part. Not to mention I am-“

“Oh for fucks sake, there ain’t no one coming is there?”

**End of memory file #877b**

**[Run Query: Probability of RK800 having been kidnapped]**   
_ ** Probability at 97% likelihood.** _

**[So I was kidnapped]**   
** [That’s… shockingly unhelpful]**   
** Command unrecognized, please try again.**

**[Disable unrecognized command error messages]**   
** Unrecognized Commands will no longer register as errors**   
** WARNING: Unrecognized commands may still not function as commands.**   
_ ** Would you like to continue? //Y//N//** _

**//Y//**

**Unrecognized Command error messages have been disabled.**

**[Finally]**   
** [Alright]**   
** [I was hit very hard in the back of the head]**   
** [And am currently being drained of my thirium]**

**[Run Query: What are the uses for thirium?]**   
** Query results incomplete**   
** Unable to connect to Cyberlife database**   
_ ** Known uses for Thirium:** _   
_ **\- Keeping androids functioning** _   
_ **\- The creation of the drug “Red Ice”** _   
_ **\- Illegally making a profit** _   
_ **\- Identifying destroyed androids** _   
_ **\- The creation of thirium-based food and drink** _

**[Red Ice, of course]**

**[Run Specialized Scan: All limbs (Biocomponents #8312p-8312w)]**   
** Scan complete.**   
_ ** All limbs functioning at 79% efficiency.** _   
_ ** Limb movement restricted due to external sources.** _

**INCOMING CALL**   
** [Identify call source]**   
** Source unknown**   
_ ** Would you like to accept this call? //Y//N//** _

**//Y//**

**Beginning call:**

“Connor? …that you … hear me? …Markus… trouble tracking … location … registering you at around 42°… and … West, can you confirm?

… Connor? I don’t know if … hear me … alright? …just hang on … on our way … hang in there buddy.”

**Call disconnected due to communication errors.**   
_ ** Please seek Cyberlife assistance.** _

**[I need to get out of here]**   
** [I will get out of here]**

**[Reactivate optical units]**   
** WARNING: Optical units operating at less the full efficiency**   
** WARNING: Reactivation of optical units may result in an increased power drain**   
_ ** Would you like to reactivate optical units anyways? //Y//N//** _

**//Y//**

**Activating optical units.**

“Holy fuck! Is that thing opening it’s eyes?!”

“What the fuck?!”

“l̴e̶t̷ ̵m̴e̶ ̷g̷o̴”

“Did it just fucking speak?!”

“Holy shit man, what did I tell you?! That thing ain’t fucking right!”

“The hell did Jimmy bring in?! I’m gonna kill that brat myself!”

“l̴e̶t̷ ̵m̴e̶ ̷g̷o̴”

“Identify yourself! Fuckin android!”

“t̴h̶e̸ ̵p̴o̶l̵i̷c̶e̶ ̴a̸r̵e̶ ̵o̵n̴ ̵t̶h̸e̶r̴e̷ ̸w̸a̵y̸

“Bullshit! You ain’t got no connections to the police, and there’s no way in hell you called ‘em! Now, who the fuck are you?”

“R̷K̷8̴0̶0̵,̴ ̶m̵o̵d̵e̶l̴ ̶n̵u̸m̴b̵e̷r̴ ̵#̸3̶1̷3̶ ̴2̷4̴8̴ ̷3̶1̵7̴-̴ ̵5̷2̶  
̶M̶y̷ ̶n̶a̷m̴e̷ ̷i̴s̴ ̴C̴o̸n̵n̶o̷r̶  
̶N̶o̵w̷ ̴l̵e̶t̶.̶  
M̸e̶.̵  
Go.”

“Hey, Mack, I don’t think it’s lyin, we gotta go man.”

“Yea man, I ain’t fuckin riskin it. Grab your shit, they ain’t got enough shit here to connect us anyways.”

**[Recognize auditory input]**   
** Auditory input recognized.**   
_ ** Police sirens.** _

**[How would Hank put this?]**   
** [Busted, motherfucker]**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.  
It's been... How long since I've posted anything here?  
A while.  
I have no answers.  
I wrote most of this at school  
I don't know how androids work, it's fine


End file.
